User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Mid season Review of Total Drama Around the World
Since we are mid way through the season, I thought that it would be neat if I did a review of the first half of the season (I am purposely ignoring Episode 9, because most of you were not even there to witness it, there is no recorded episode, and it is the second half of the season anyways). This is my first season RPing here, and I have gone through so many emotions. For the first week, I thought I was going to be going home for sure, than I somehow made it out the next 2 weeks. Enough about me though. I am going to discuss the episodes. Episodes I actually enjoyed episode 1, and though there was not a whole lot of interactoins, we really got a feel for the characters, and there was already some drama with the ROTI triangle, and Anne Maria determining to get rid of Mike. The challenge was not the best, but it was a first episode, so I will let it slide. Mike's elimination was a no brainer when the teams formed, and he already put a target on his back for ditching his girlfriend and trying to speak to Anne Maria. Good gameplay for everyone to rid of him first. Episode 2 was a really good episode in my opinion. There was already some tensions with the Olympians with Eva, Al, and Sadie, there was some good interactions with Lightngin and Anne Maria, Brick and Amy, etc. The challenge was a bit unfair to the Unicorns (A panda while the others have to find a cancycane and a cup?), but eveyrthing turned out fine. Izzy was a logical choice to boot, because she was forgettable, and she would have been a floater if she stayed. To be honest, episode 3 was really boring to me. There were barely any interactions, the challenge was pretty good (though I was at a disadvantage for not being here for S1-2), and Staci's elimination still could have been a bit better. Things were getting really juicy (on the RP and behind the scenes) around Episode 4 time. Sadie and Eva was at its climax, there were some strong interactions with the teams, the Unicorns did not lose for once, and a real good strategic move was made. The challenge and everything about this episode was good. I do wish that Eva stayed a bit longer though, but good move Olympians. Episode 5 only made things better. The challenge was really great, and caused for some great interactions, the Unicorns had really strong interactions with one another, Alejandro was stirring things up with Bridgette and Geoff, Amy and Brick and Trent and Zoey's friendships were getting flirtatious, things between Sadie and Lightning heating up, and it was just a really good episode. Though there is the very controversial Brick elimination, which I did not really care for because Welly was a target to everyone anyways (before he was banned/quit). The pairs challenge in Episode 6 was a realy good idea. While the challenge needed to be a lot more creative and original, the twist about the interactions meaning the most was really great, having some funny interactions with Beth and Lightning, Alejandor and Sadie, and....I forgot who went from the Dragons. Harold put a target on his back by announcing that there was an alliance, and pissing off his team. He was a flaoter anyways and did not do much. Episode 7 is easily the worst episode of the season. Horrible and unorganzed challenge, godplaiying accusations, weird interactions, and an overall predictable elimination, with Trent going from the Dragons. We all have to agree that this was a dud. Though there was some drama over Zoey's character (behind the scenes), and the godplaying accusations was thrown around, it was otherwise a brilliant episode. Zoey and Anne Maria's conflict developed, Beth and Amy took more action in this episode, Sadie and Lightning's conflict only got worse (with them also trying to get Alejandro on their side), a brilliant twist that got the big threat Sadie eliminated (brilliant elimination), and the challenge was really great. Overall, most of the episodes are good, with the exception of a few here and there. Eliminees within the first half 16. Mike: It seemed like his RPer wanted him to be first to go. Volunteering to switch onto a losing team, the team that has your ex that wants you gone? Already building a target for yourself for his strange snubbing of Zoey? He sucked, but......when doesn't Mike suck. 15. Izzy: I keep on forgetting that she was even in this season. Who did she talk to? What did she do? And apparently she was on my team..................Horrible. The WORST thing for Izzy to be is forgettable, even if she is eliminatred 2nd (TDA). 14. Staci: She was pretty good this season. She was becoming somewhat useful, and was a lot friendlier than she was. She was gonna be a star before that darned Sadie got rid of her. One of the better characters this season. 13. Eva: Eva was very good as well. She was strategic, and her conflicts with Alejandro and Sadie are amazing. I wish she stayed longer as well, but her character was going to get a lot of depth. I can tell. At least she is in next season. 12. Brick: Well, Brick was okay. He was not forgettable, but he was not the best character. The only thing I remember about him is that his interactions with Amy are great. He is in the middle to me. 11. Harold: I did not really remember much fo what he did for like the first 4 episodes, and that is not good. Harold is never quiet. What I do remember is that he annoyed Zoey, Sadie, and Alejandro about bluritng out an alliance, and that he got eliminated before he became a floater. Such a damn shame. 10. Trent: Well, he was pretty forgettable, but I do not think it is his fault. There were just many characters that were more bold than he was. What I do rememberwas tha Zoey was gaining a crush on him, thoguh he only thought of her as a friend, and was a constant target for the Dragons, which only grew when Brick was eliminated. At lease he has Gwen.......right? 9. Sadie: She was really great. Her antagonism was unique, but she still kept her initial personality. She definitely stirred up a lot of trouble in the first half, ousting Staci, Eva, and Harold, starting stuff with Eva and Lightning, and him eliminating her was BRILLIANT. The idio ousting the antagonist, how ironic. She is gonna be back next season, and I am sure she made Katie proud. Good job. Hopefully none of them come back in this season....................like at all..............You are eliminated for a reason, and it was not so you can come back...................Please stay away..............Yall had your shine and blew it....................please do not torment us with a return..............................................Sianara elimiees...............Yall are as washed out as black laundry that turned gray...................BYE BYE. People who made it past the first half Yeah, we all know that now Zoey is out, but she had a lot to deal with. in a short time. Mike was acting shafdy and sending Anne Maria love letters, Anne Maria looking for trouble, with their ever growing conflict, ehr friendship with Trent, and her mental breakdown. She befriended Sadie (which got her nowhere), but I have to say that Zoey was pretty good in the first half. Though I did sub Anne Maria for 6/8 episodes here, it is good that Queen took her character back and made her mark. Her decision to make a strong athlete fall in love with her is smart, and Lightning took her very far. She got revenge by taking out Mike, and winnign a few challenges for her team. She was funny in the first half, but I do not know if she will find herself ina position where she is a goner or what. She is a wildcard. Beth was under the radar for a lot of the game, and started slithering her words again, but Beth is still Beth, and is really adorable. She has the support of her teammates, and is doing anything to avoid drama. Staying in the background might work for her, and she can get really fr if she lets the big egos take one another out. Beth is a wildcard too. Amy is a pretty good character. Her relationship-thingy with Brick was nice, and it is nice that we know what happened ot her between TDPI and now, causing her to bethe way she is. She has to gain confidence, and after losing it in Episode 8 and taking charge, her character can go anywhere. She is ready to make some big moves with Geoff and Bridgette on her side. I like it that Geoff and Bridgette have no issues, though Alejandro is trying to stir some stuff between them. She has her friend Amy, and her team managed to not suffer a lot of eliminations. Now that she is in the merge, what will she do? It has been a while since she has been here. Bridgette is dong good for herself so far. Geoff was pretty good in the first half. His conflict with Alejandro was building up really nice, and he had his relationship strong and firm. He is not making a lot of big moves, but that could be his disadvantage. He seems too comfortable. I do not know.....Geoff was cool now, but now that he is in the merge, it is everyone for themselves. Lightning......well, his relationship with Anne Maria took off, and it is clear that they were the backboens of the Underdog Unicorns (thoguh Beth is useful as well). Him befriending Alejandro can only mean trouble, and his conflict with Sadie was BRILLIANT, and him eliminating her was a smart move. I....honestly do not know where Lightning can go from here. He is so erratic, an emotional mess, and a selfish one that he will flip instantly. Who knows. Alwjandro was brilliant in the first half. He had the antagonst Sadie on his side, and he was doing his own stuff as well. His conflict with Eva was nice, and him stirring stuff with Bridgette and Geoff is a rehash, but it is giving him some screentime. He is looking for trouble, and him trying to kiss up to everyone will definitely give him some drama. He is making some big moves, and is willing to start Hurricane Burrumeurto. What do you all think fo the first half? Comment and discuss. Category:Blog posts